The motor vehicle lock in question is assigned to a motor vehicle door arrangement which comprises at least a motor vehicle door. The expression “motor vehicle door” is to be understood in a broad sense. It includes in particular side doors, back doors, lift gates, trunk lids or engine hoods. Such a motor vehicle door may generally be designed as a sliding door as well.
The acoustic characteristic of the motor vehicle lock in question is of importance today, as such acoustic characteristic may considerably decrease the operating comfort. Subject of the present discussion is the acoustic characteristic during the closing cycle of the motor vehicle lock.
The known motor vehicle lock (EP 1 867 808 B1) comprises a pivotable catch and a pivotable pawl assigned thereto. The motor vehicle lock further comprises an inlet mouth for a lock striker. Usually the motor vehicle lock is arranged at a door of the motor vehicle door arrangement, while the lock striker is arranged at the body of the motor vehicle. The catch can be brought into a main closed position and into a preliminary closed position, in which the catch may hold the lock striker by a holding engagement between the catch and the lock striker. In its open position the catch releases the lock striker.
During a closing cycle, which is initiated by a closing movement of the door of the motor vehicle door arrangement, the striker comes into an actuating engagement with the catch such that the catch moves from its open position into its respective closed position.
The known motor vehicle lock has proved to be reliable and easy to manufacture. However, the actuating engagement between the lock striker and the catch requires constructional measures for reducing the resulting impact noise. Such measures are, for example, the coating of the catch by a damping material.
It is the object of the invention to improve the known motor vehicle lock such that the acoustic characteristic during a closing cycle of the motor vehicle lock is improved.